Shadow of the West
by CharmandDean
Summary: Lairiel is a ranger, from a hidden colony in the West. Blessed with the knowledge and skills of her people, she joins the Avatar knowing it is her destiny to help him restore balance. As time goes on, she is pulled into a spiral beyond her control. Bringing her face to face with a Prince. Chapters will get longer, as I get a feel for the characters.
1. Intro: Destiny

**Book One: Of Earth, Water and Blood.**

INTRO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, other than Lairiel

I am the one they call shadow. I wander the wild, guarding the borders between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Days go by when I don't see another soul, but I'm used to this life. I chose it. Or rather, it chose me.

I come from a colony far to the West, which has slipped from the minds of the world, along with the memory of my people. We want to keep it that way, out of reach of Ozai. We have endured this hundred years war, by streaming in troops to the Earth Kingdom in secret, blending in with the local resistance. We do our part to try and preserve the balance.

I am among the ones my people call the rangers. We walk in the shadows together or alone. Protecting those in danger and passing information to the resistance. It is a hard life, but a rewarding one. I call most of the inhabitants in those earth kingdom villages friends, though they do not know who I truly am, I try and keep myself sane by spending time amongst them.

I have a group of fellow fighters I move with from time to time. All of us from the colony and all of us dedicated to the resistance. But I was not with them, that day atop the mountains. I was alone, finding my way to a village with a pirate problem. A rough town, any other girl should be afraid to enter. But not me, I know I can protect myself.

I guess it was fate that I saw it. A giant floating bison shaped cloud hovering above me as I stumbled down the steep rocks, shrouded in mist. There was no way on this earth that I would not follow. I knew immediately what it was and how could I not? My people had known about the Avatars return since he appeared in the Southern Water Tribe. The Water Tribes are the only nation to know of the colonies existence, other then the air nomads. With the demise of those great peoples we withdrew from the world, only tied to the elders of the water tribes. It was Kanna of the southerners who sent word to us of the avatars return. It was her grand children who traveled with him now, I knew. I also knew it was the colonies' responsibility to help the avatar defeat the Fire Lord. I would find him and help him in whatever way I could. It is my destiny.


	2. Chapter 1: Purpose

**Chapter 1: Purpose**

I stood there in rapture, watching the bison fly into the distance. I snap out of my reverie and hold a finger in the air. The wind was blowing East. That's where they're headed and as luck would have, so was I. Having traveled this particular terrain many times, I knew the trails. Mountains are my favorite landscape to scout. It's grandeur and beauty never failing to astound me.

With a deep breath I pull up my pack and begin a steady run after the shrinking blob in the distance. Speed is an asset all my people are gifted with, as well as strength. I know I can keep this pace up for a good hour before I rest. My feet pounding against the bone dry land, I pass through areas of forest, tumbling faster and faster down slopes and drops. Eventually, I come to flat ground and slow my speed. Negotiating the rough ground I leap and twirl into the air and land in the branches of the pine trees. Hopping from trunk to trunk, I feel as powerful and free as a bird. My limbs easily absorbing the shock and strain of my movements. Faster and faster I go, gaining a few cuts to my face as I plummet through the foliage.

I erupt like an angry cat into a clearing, skidding to halt on my heels. "Great, I've lost them" I said to myself. Scanning the skies, I see nothing but a clear horizon. When suddenly I hear the splashing of water accompanied by laughter and yelling.

Instinctively falling into fighting stance, pulling out my bow and arrow and listen to the sounds on the breeze. Intrigued, I follow them.

"That enough practicing for today" I hear a girls voice say, tinged with restrained anger.

"Yeah, I'll say" I hear a boys voice reply, "You just practiced our supplies down the river."

I smile to myself. Perfect now they'll have to stop and a reload. The only village near here is the one I originally intended to stop in. Now I was sure I would be able to approach them and offer my help.

I creep closer to the forest edge and peer over a rock. In the river basks the huge bison, with air nomad markings. Next to him, stands a bemused boy soaked in water. He has traditional water tribe colouring, with tan skin, dark hair and blue eyes. This must be one of Kanna's grandchildren, I thought to myself. Over to his right stood, who I presumed to be the other. A tall, slender girl with the same features as her brother and a startling pretty face, which at that moment was pulled into a tight, bitter expression. There was strength in that face also, I could see, as well as suffering in her eyes. I know those eyes, I see them staring back at me whenever I catch sight of my reflection. They only come from losing someone you love.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a flash of orange and yellow. Moving around the rock, I catch my first glimpse of the legendary Avatar. He was not much to look at, but I knew he'd be young. A small boy of around twelve, with a cheerful and friendly face. On his shoulder perched a winged lemur. Like the girl, he had a strong presence about him. He moved with confidence and grace. I knew then that he was a great air bender.

I move away from the group, not wanting to startle them and sit cross legged, waiting for them to move out. I then stood and pulled a green ragged scarf out of my pack and pull my hair back into it. There's so much of it, it takes me awhile to make sure it's all tucked in. I then wrap a shawl over my shoulder, and sling my pack over my shoulder along with my quiver and bow. I then begin my walk towards the village nestled down the ridge, where I could see the bison beginning it's descent.

Zuko's POV.

Fire. Zuko could feel it inside his body, in his mind, but more importantly spiraling out of his hands towards his opponent. He enjoyed the power he wielded, his muscled rippling with effort and not even breaking a sweat.

His desire to constantly train was a grueling toll on his crew. He knew this, but barely cared. They didn't understand his burden. How the face of his father haunted his dreams. The jeer of the crowds, the day he earned his scar. Ever since that faithful day he carried this tightness in his chest, a ever present fury, frustration and shame, which clouded everything. The world no longer held much joy for him, just a taut, straining thread which he felt pulling him along, controlling his fate. It was his duty to his father to prove himself, to regain his honour and throne. This was what tied him to his mission, this was why he refused to give up.

So when his vessel veered suddenly of course, throwing him and his opponent against the side of his ship, he felt a cold sure of anger.

"Someone's changing our course," he growled, clearly annoyed.

He marched swiftly with purpose towards the stairs to the control room, his steps clanging loudly against the metal of the ship. Clenching his fists, he burst through the door.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny?!" he spat at the man at the wheel, "No one told you to change course!" . The candles in the room flare with his words and cause terrible shadows to play on Zuko's face, highlighting the darkness around his left eye.

The man clearly terrified, looks in desperation towards the men at the other side of the room, calmly playing a game of pai sho.

A elderly man, looks up calmly into Zuko's face and with a complacent smile says "Actually someone did" sliding a piece onto the playing board.

"I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko" he continues, stroking his beard.

Zuko's eyes blare into Iroh's. "Is it something to do with the Avatar?" he presses.

"Even more urgent…It seems I…I've lost my lotus tile" a look of despair crosses Iroh's face as he looks back to his game.

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asks in confusion, "You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" his anger now palpable on his face.

"Just let me check the merchants at this point of call" Iroh seemingly having not noticed his nephews rising inferno. "Hopefully, they have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life".

Zuko could no longer control himself. Clenching his fists harder now, his breathing escalates and without warning fire spews out of his mouth against the metal ceiling, causing it blacken.

Smoke envelopes Iroh and Zuko turns on his heel. Storming out of the room, he bangs down the stairs, deeper and deeper until he comes to the living quarters. Coming to his room, he throws open the door and slams it behind him.

A yell of frustration escapes his lips, as he paces around the room, attempting to calm his nerves. Finding no relief, he spins and punches the nearest wall. To his surprise it leaves a fist shaped dent. He stands there staring blankly at the cavity, until he sinks to the floor.

As the sun sets, the last beams of light shine against a small painting propped up on a chest across from Zuko's motionless form. With the ringing of the dinner gong, he rises smoothly and brushes down his tunic. Turning towards the door, he notices the painting gleaming in the corner.

The face of his mother shines as he walks towards her. The paint once bright is now faded and slightly mottled with Zuko's constant handling of it over the years. The kindness in her eyes, at last lightens Zuko's black mood. Stroking her image, he presses his fingers to his lips and then places his hand on his heart.


	3. Chapter 2: Fate

**Chapter 2:**

Lairiel's POV

I walk confidently into the village, ignoring the leers and catcalls from churlish looking men who seem to be leaning against every available wall, stall and door. Heading for the market stalls, I spot the threesome in conversation further up the street. I watch as the Avatar passes two coins to the girl. Wrapping the shawl more tightly around my shoulders, I pretend to be interested in some dodgy looking cabbages on a stall to my left.

I wouldn't waste my money on any of the merchandise in this village. Past experiences had taught me that most of the trinkets and curios were stolen or on the black market. The last thing I needed was a group of half-witted, albeit, bloodthirsty pirates on my trail. That would draw far to much attention and that was something that I had worked hard to avoid over the years.

As the group begin to move towards the dock, I follow tentatively, my ears straining to catch their conversation. Unfortunately, the Avatar seems to be naively allowing a crooked looking man to draw him aboard a vessel, closely followed by the siblings. I roll my eyes. Great. Just walk straight onto a pirate ship. If this is how traveling with the Avatar was going to be, I could tell I would need to keep my wits about me. But I enjoy working with others and the toll of living alone in the wild for too long was a heavy one. I look down at my once flawless hands, now calloused and sinewy.

I knew I was a slightly intimidating figure to behold. Taller then most women, I am easily approaching six foot. Coupled with my athletic figure and shrouded head, I must look strange. I chuckled to myself; most boys my age are terrified of me. Good thing too, most are stupid and easily led. Just look at that water tribe boy, probably aboard that ship drooling over treasures.

Again, I found my self-longing for the security of the colony and the feeling of belonging. All of my friends were also fighting with the resistance, most scattered around the Earth Kingdom. I missed their companionship and understanding.

I am snapped out of my reverie, by the return of the group. Noticing their fast pace, I quickly stand and make to follow, when I notice more men emerging from the ship, all armed and looking like angry gargoyles. Shouts of "THIEF!" and "GET THEM!" have me bounding towards them at my fastest pace. Just as the group are turning around and reacting with horror at the approaching flock of brutes, I am in front of them crouching in a fighting stance.

"If you want them you'll have to go through me first" I cry as I draw water from the bay to my left into a water whip around my head,

"A waterbender!" the Avatar and the girl exclaim with surprise simultaneously.

I smile at their amazement and make short work of the pirate scum in front of me. Sending shoots of icy water, I freeze many of them to the ground.

I turn and yell "Run!" as I summon a huge wave to hopefully wash away the rest. Without waiting, I quickly spin around and follow the group back into town.

When we finally come to the front gate, I stop as they catch their breath. I on the other hand, stand and make sure we are not being followed. I am disrupted by a loud cry from the girl.

"That was incredible!" her eyes shining, "I've never met another waterbender before."

"Wait, you're a waterbender too?" I ask. I hadn't been informed of this. What a great discovery! I hadn't sparred with another waterbender for months.

"I am, but not a very good one," she admits sheepishly. I'm about to offer lessons, when her brother interrupts me.

"Yeah, yeah great another bender! What I want to know is who you are and why you helped us."

"Sokka, she just saved us, I'm sure she's not Fire Nation" the girl says impatiently.

"Katara, I'm the man of the family and I say we find out her purpose before we invite her to dinner" Sokka says pompously.

I struggle not to laugh. "Guys, I'm not Fire Nation. I'm part of the resistance; I spotted your flying bison on my way to buy supplies. Thought I'd see if the rumors about the Avatar's return are true. I guess they are."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" says Sokka, "How do you know Aang is the Avatar."

For the first time, the boy speaks. "Sokka, I'm sure she's safe, but maybe we should go somewhere more private before we discuss Avatar stuff."

Grumbling, Sokka nods and turns to make his way back into the forest. I look at Aang and smile, "Hi, my name's Lairiel, it's an honour to meet you"

"Hi, Lairiel, I'm Aang and this is Katara" pointing to his right. I nod at her too, noticing her staring at me with curiosity and awe.

"I can't believe you're a waterbender! This is so great! Are you water tribe?"

I shake my head as we begin to follow Sokka. Pulling off my shawl and the scarf off my head.

"I don't exactly have your looks," I say, slightly self-conscious, as my long hair tumbles down my back and my eyes finding hers, conscious of their strange purple colour.

Her sapphire eyes widen in surprise. "Wow" she says. "I've never seen that colour before, no one in the South Pole has purple eyes". Seeing my expression, she quickly adds "But they're beautiful, Lairiel, you must get a lot of attention".

I roll my eyes "They're more trouble then they're worth, believe me. Especially when your aim is make yourself as unmemorable as possible". My mind wanders back to several incidents when I was forced to fight my way out of uncomfortable situations with drunken men.

"But I guess you're used to drawing attention" my eyes focusing back on Katara, "A water tribe duo and a Air bending monk, must a hard thing to keep on the down low".

"Yeah, it is" her eyes looking sad "I wish we didn't live in a world where we have to hide our heritage."

I grimace with understanding, "People like us who have seen more then most, always wish things were different. Unfortunately, that's not for us to decide, all we can do is play our part in this war."

Aaang looks increasingly anxious as our conversation continues, giving a few comments here and there. Sokka remains steadfast at the front of the group, leading the way. I internally laugh at male pride. As we approach a forested area, that looks like camp for the night, Aang turns to me and asks "Lairiel, do you think you could give me and Katara some tips on waterbending? You're wave was pretty impressive!"

"I would be happy to Aang, anything to help" I say warmly.

I can sense Katara awkwardly fidgeting in the corner. As I turn to look at her, I can sense waves of guilt coming off her.

"Katara, are you ok?

Looking imploringly at me, she explodes "I don't think I should be part of this little training session, I don't exactly deserve it."

"What crazy girl talk are you saying now" Sokka mumbles.

"What? Of course you do Katara, you need to master waterbending too" Aang adds enthusiastically.

"No, I don't think I should." She says nearly in tears now. She looks down and pulls a scroll out of her robe. "I took this off the ship. That's why those men were chasing us. I'm a thief" looking despairing now, she covers her face.

I walk over to her and say "Let me see that" holding out my hand. Opening the scroll, I jolt with surprise and pleasure. "This is a genuine waterbending scroll!"

"I know!" Katara replies miserably.

"No, Katara, don't be sorry. Those men were all thieves. They probably stole this from a waterbender. You deserve this much more then some collector."

"You know what? Your absolutely right, it does belong to my people!" she says, looking brighter now.

"Well, what's done is done" says Aang sagely.

"Wait, Katara steals a highly valuable bending scroll and gets away with it and I can't even buy a nice bag when I see one?" Sokka cries.

"Sokka, our money is not for accessories, it's for supplies and anyway this will help Aang master waterbending" Katara replies, amused.

"It wasn't an accessory Katara. It was a satchel that men use to carry manly things"

"Whatever Sokka, can we find some food now, I'm starved" Aang groans.

I smile. I can do that.

Zuko POV

He'd been forced to get involved with pirates and he wasn't happy. Turning to look at the captain of the group, he feels slightly worried. But reassures himself that he can handle anything these lowlifes can dish out. He is the fire nation prince after all. Well, he was. He shrugs away from this disturbing thought and turns to the captain.

"When we find them, you can have the scroll, but the girl and her group of thieves are mine. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry, you can have your own fun with the wench. All I care about is the my money she's wandered away with" the man growls.

"Don't be absurd, I want nothing to do with that peasant. It's her friend I'm interested in" he said shortly.

"Each to their own"

Zuko returned his gaze to the river bank. They must be on the river, he thought. She stole a waterbending scroll, therefore she must be trying to use it. Stupid girl. It was almost too perfect. If he got to the girl, all he needed to do was get her to lead him back to avatar, using whatever force necessary. His stomach turned slightly at the thought of hurting a girl. It was not honorable, but then again he was no good judge of honour, obviously.

"Is it the other girl you want? the captain asks curiously.

"What other girl? Zuko said in genuine surprise.

"The one who practically sent my men into another ice age and then washed away most of our new cargo. I would very much like to acquaint myself with her, little bitch". The captain smiles knowingly at Zuko.

Revolted, Zuko replies, "There will be no acquainting. We had a deal"

"Deals go wrong"

"If it does, I will not hesitate to burn your precious ship to the ground and the rest of your "precious" cargo with it" Zuko spits. "Do not forget who you are talking to."

Biting back a reply, the man turns back to the river. "Well, we won't have much longer to wait for the outcome, I see the waterbender now".

Snapping to attention Zuko quickly locates a shadowy figure on the shore, moving through poses. He smiled. Perfect. It really was all too easy for once.

"That's the girl? He asked, "That's the only one I've ever seen."

"No there is another one, a tall, terrifying woman." The captain shudders.

Zuko Laughs, "Really Captain, I though you had a stouter heart then to get scared by a mere women."

"Wait until you meet her, then you won't be laughing".

Lairiel's POV

It felt good to be around people again. Snuggled in her sleeping bag, she watches the dying embers of the fire. Fascinated by the beautiful colours in its heart, she wondered what it would be like to wield fire. Terrifying and exhilarating she decides. As her natural opposite, she couldn't imagine that type heat within her body.

Thinking back her homeland, she remembered only a handful of fire benders. Water and Earth were the most common. As a community that sees nature as sacred, they were more aligned to soil and the rivers. However, they recognized the need for fire. It keep the balance, between life and death. There were those however, who would use it for destruction. That was why she was here now, laying on the ground with the Avatar and his friends.

Thinking of the evening they had shared, she smiles. They were a lighthearted bunch who were quick to laugh. Joking with Katara, she enjoyed teasing Sokka and helping Aang move through a few simple waterbending poses. As the night wore on she told them everything of her unique heritage, deeming it right, as this was the Avatar. As for Katara and Sokka, she knew they were loyal and trustworthy.

It was hard finding the words, as she had never spoken them to an outsider before. Her story was one of mystery and intrigue. She told them of the colony or as it was rightfully called 'The Spirit Nation'. She told them of their split from the rest of the world and severing their ties with the Fire and Earth kingdoms. She told them of how her people were graceful and strong, how they fought with courage and determination. She told them of the mountains and lakes. She revealed how they had slipped in rebels to help with the war. Most importantly however, she told them of her family. Her long lost family, whom she had not seen for five years.

She was not only a rebel. She was the daughter of a chief, like Katara. A princess in her land. Her father had not deemed in right for a girl of her rank to leave home and become a warrior. However, she had encouraged him to accept that she needed to do her part in this war.

Thinking back to the expression on his face when she left was near heartbreaking. His hand on her face and his wise voice "Don't get lost in the woods now Lairiel. Your people need you and so do I".

Well, five years was barely anything to them. But it felt like an eternity for her. Always fighting for survival, constantly moving up and down the borders.

Pulling herself out of her trance, she scolded herself "thinking of the past was no way to look ahead". She stood and stretched her limbs.

Where is Katara? She thinks in sudden shock. Panic jolts her stomach. There she was reminiscing about her home and her new friend is missing. How long had she been gone? How did she not sense her slip away?

Shaking with anger, she pulls herself upright and walks into the woods, following a trail only she can make out in the forest floor.

Zuko's POV

"I'll save you from the pirates." Her whispers in Katara's ear as her grabs a hold of her wrists in an iron grip.

Dragging her to a tree, he beckons to the gaggle of pirates, of which a couple spring forward, armed with rope to secure Katara.

Fighting with all her strength, she scratches at Zuko's face, drawing blood. Ignoring her struggles, he roughly forces her bank against the trunk. As the pirates wind the rope around her Katara stares Zuko down with daggers and tries to hold her head high, as he draws nearer.

Lairiel's POV

I pick my way through the forest trailing my hands along tree trunks and smelling the leaves on the moisture laden floor.

She defiantly came this way. Quickly, as well, but not fast enough so that she was running. I wasn't worried anymore; Katara probably left to go and try out that scroll. I smiled at her secrecy. I knew that she took that scroll for herself and not really for Aang at all.

Suddenly, I hear a high pitch scream come flying across the forest. My head snaps to the left and I automatically begin running. Summoning the dew clinging to almost every leafy object in the area, I ready myself to help Katara with whatever mess she is in. Realizing she was in fact, on the waterfront, made me drop my load and ready my hands to pull a wave into the land.

Bursting through the trees, I quickly throw myself onto my stomach and pull myself along the ground until I am lying in a small ditch. Raising my head slightly, I recoil at the sight that meets my eyes.

Katara is bound tightly against the trunk of tree, looking terrified and angry at the same time. Around her stands a very familiar array of pirate scum holding all manners of weaponry. My chest tightens with horror as I catch sight of someone else I hoped that I would never have to meet.

Well, there he was. The infamous Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, up to his usual lovely tricks of destruction and stupidity. Aang, Katara and Sokka, had been quick to warn me of the Prince's constant aggressive hunt for the Avatar. He'd caused them no end of trouble and sleepless nights. I also knew Katara had a particular hatred of this man. He was after all prince of the nation that had taken her mother away from her and there she was. Trapped just like her mother.

I didn't know much about Zuko. He wasn't exactly high on the Colony's radar; His state of exile shadowed the fact he was Ozai's heir. Obviously, we had been wrong and he was indeed a very big threat. His tracking was obviously good, as he had been able to locate Aang too many times for my liking.

Ever loyal to the helping spread the strength of the Fire Nation, I thought sarcastically. Luckily, I had remembered to pick up my quiver and bow before I had entered the forest and I now reach for my weapons. I don't particularly want to make a show of my water bending again. I am nocking my bow and arrow, drawing it back and readying my aim, when I see Zuko dangling some sort of necklace in Katara's face and hear a vague cry and the word 'mother' in Katara's response.

Seeing red, I release my arrow and smile as it pins Zuko's sleeve to the tree. I then launch myself into the air and run with all my might towards the pirates, readying another arrow.


End file.
